Sasuke's New Pet
by Rascal609
Summary: Kiba gets kidnapped but for what purpose?  Whats Sasuke's intent?  How will he achieve the intent?  What will happen to Akamaru?  Kiba gets dumped by Shino and found by another ninja, but for a totally different purpose, how will things go from there?
1. Kiba's confusion

A/N Hi Hi this is a dedication fan fic to Ougi-san! I loves ya! Top reviewer, but I couldn't think of some way for Sasuke and Kiba, so of course I'm writing an odd one... MWAHAHA :} HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUGI-SAN!

Kiba sighed Shino had sent him home again because he wouldn't leave Shino a lone about why he broke up with him. Kiba had been the best he could be, how could Shino hate that? "I loved him Aka..." Akamaru yipped trying to cheer Kiba up, but to no avail. "Want to go for a run?" Akamaru yipped and off they went out of Konaha and through the forest fighting to get ahead, Akamaru was always just a touch too fast. Kiba smirked, "Hide and seek, lets see who wins." Akamaru yipped and they headed off in different ways Kiba was clearly it first. Because they both had excellent noses deceiving sent was the practice. Kiba's mind was happily off Shino for a while, he sniffed around darting back after a minute following Akamaru's scent. Of course it disappeared around a cave, so Akamaru wanted to catch him off guard by diving on him from entering the cave... Well Kiba would beat him. Kiba circled around, noting the birds had gone silent, something odd as Akamaru and Kiba were usually so good at smelling like animals that they didn't care.

"Hum, what is he up to?" Kiba paused trying to figure out what Akamaru could be trying to do. Before he could analyze it too much he heard his pup whimper and Kiba took off growling, whatever hurt his pup would rue the day. "Akamaru!" he growled seeing his dog hanging from a few well placed kunai, he was still alive, but clearly there had been a fight. Kiba got on all fours glancing around and sniffing, he smelled a familiar scent, but he couldn't place it. Right as he made it to Akamaru he heard the bush rustle and he turned growling, which was his fatal mistake...

He looked right into blood red eyes with black specks. And all of his senses vanished, he knew it was a genjutsu, but he also knew that the Uchiha genjutsu was almost impossible to break. Kiba froze knowing the falling into a tunnel wasn't real, he breathed calming himself and smelling where the Uchiha was, he backed up slowly hand out to catch himself, he touched Akamaru's soft fur, but before he could free his friend his eyes felt so heavy, the Uchiha was forcing into his mind to sleep, Kiba growled struggling against it, he managed to yank two kunai out of Akamaru before he fell into open arms.

The ninja vanished Akamaru falling to the ground unconscious. Kiba's head lolled as he was rushed through the forest his eyes fluttering occasionally but Sasuke knew his eyes never failed. They had returned to black, and he was calmly running through the forest. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were waiting for him to return, they were getting ready to catch Killer Bee.

They all gasped faintly as Sasuke walked in, Kiba in his arms, "Sasuke-san?" Karin questioned tilting her head, he walked by without an explanation. He didn't have to explain anything to the likes of her, she was not worth it. Disappearing into the recesses of their hide out, he found his room, he set Kiba on the bed grabbing his supplies, the chakra chains for now, Sasuke wanted something he could absolutely control, but his test subject had to be something he found interesting, but what no one knew he found interesting. After all the Inuuza was a lot like a certain loud blonde that had interested Sasuke a long time ago.

Even as Kiba awoke, Sasuke calmly chained him up before he was fully active. Sasuke sealed his room closed and stepped out to the dining area, he silently glided to the pantry selecting some food and consuming it with his usual care-less attitude. The team watched him in silence as he gazed calmly and unseeingly at them. "Sasuke-san?" Karin tried again, "Why did you bring a ninja to the hideout? Does he have information on Konaha that the masked ninja wanted?" Sasuke finished his food and walked away ignoring her questions. "Don't come to my room." he ordered closing the door calmly. The three looked at each other and gave up returning to sword polishing, working out, and boy dreaming.

"Sasuke. Where is Akamaru?" Kiba growled trying not to be freaked out at waking up to being chained to a bed and then Sasuke leaving. Priorities first after all. "Uchiha-sama to you." was the ninja's only response. Kiba raised an eyebrow and smirked, "As if Sasuke." he quirked an eyebrow disbelieving, he couldn't be in Sasuke Uchiha's room, when the man couldn't be found anywhere, and where was his dog? Kiba was so confused he couldn't even remember what had happened, he breathed calming himself down, he went running with Akamaru after talking to Shino. It all came back and he growled. More angry at himself for allowing his own capture.

"You should know Konaha doesn't trust Chunin like me with information so whatever your purpose is moot, so give Akamaru back and I won't kill you." Kiba swore he saw a faint smirk, or the shadow of one at least. Sasuke just gazed at him calmly. Kiba couldn't handle the gaze, it wasn't a glare but it was frosty as if Kiba was a fleck on Sasuke's path that needed to be crushed. "Gosh what is going on here?" Kiba thought nervous, the exact position he was in coming to him. He was chained, with Chakra sealed chains to a bed of a wanted ninja... Worst of all he hadn't really put up a fight, so clearly Sasuke was out of his league techniques wise.

Kiba's eyes traveled the room, doing anything other than looking at the ninja, the room was just like Sasuke, cold and bare, there was a desk and a bed, nothing out of place, meticulous. Kiba tried to remember class where they were taught to analyze a ninja by his room, what would this room say... "Always needs to be in control." Kiba recalled. "Control freak, with his assistants in the next room..." Kiba thought raising an eyebrow to himself, exactly how did he expect to escape, and why was he here?

The thoughts spanned the time of five minutes all the while Sasuke sat eyes gazing penetratingly at Kiba. "Sasuke, why am I here, what is going on?" Kiba growled irked by the silence. "Uchiha-sama." Sasuke repeated his countenance not changing. Kiba rolled his eyes, "Gosh like talking to a five year old..." he thought sighing, "Uchiha-sama" he said sarcastically, "What exactly am I doing here and where is my dog?" Sasuke smirked faintly an actual smirk. "You are my weak little pet." Kiba raised an eyebrow and burst into laughter causing Sasuke to return to his cold glare.

"Yeah nice dreams you have going on there Uchiha but I am no ones pet least of all a traitor." Kiba shook his head, what was with guys thinking they could walk all over him, really Shino treating him like dirt and now this, it had to be the world teasing him, there was no way Uchiha wasn't on the crazy train to dooms-ville. Sasuke remained silent gazing at Kiba and thinking of how to begin his training he needed a dog that was stronger than Karin and the crew, and totally obedient to him, Kiba would be that pet, but he needed to be trained right. Out of Sasuke's sleaves flowed two pythons wrapping around a struggling Kiba, "Freaking snakes." Kiba snarled trying to claw them off, but as the snakes coiled around him Sasuke removed the chains from around the bed and attaching them to the wall in the corner.

"We will see how you feel after a week." Sasuke thought tightening the chains so Kiba couldn't move more than a few inches and the snakes returned to Sasuke's sleeves. Sasuke removed his clothing and lay in the bed relaxing Kiba was hissing and growling, "You've got to be kidding you are going to go to sleep with me chained up on the floor? Do I even get a stinking blanket?" Sasuke ignored him one of the snakes crawling out again and licking Kiba's lips sealing them shut, Kiba protested with a sealed mouth, Sasuke allowed the snake to return and undressed down to his boxers his Katana next to him on the bed. Kiba growled struggling against the chains that only allowed him to sit up a foot from the wall. "Fucking Bastard." Kiba thought glaring as the lights in the room went out and Sasuke went to sleep. Though Kiba smelled a snake he didn't see one, so he guessed Sasuke had a snake to warn him if Kiba escaped. "Stupid bastard." Kiba thought struggling against the chains. He was hungry, thirsty, and he didn't know how long he had been out, nothing was working his way today, or yesterday or whatever the time was.

"List of things to do, avoid people with S names..." Kiba thought finding it ironic how Shino was being a jerk and now Sasuke kidnapped him. Kiba leaned against the wall cold, clearly they were underground, and he was sleeping in a corner. Maybe he wasn't so far from a dog. He curled into a protective ball and tried to rest, but he couldn't sleep in any position.

After a long restless night Sasuke woke up bright and early to train and glanced at his pet, who looked absolutely miserable. He smirked, this would be easy. Sasuke left the room silently ignoring the pleading eyes, clearly not being able to talk was driving Kiba insane. After a few hours of training and a healthy breakfast, along with some questions from his underlings, after all they weren't near his power, they didn't deserve the name team mate. Sasuke returned to his room with some water for himself, and to tease his pet. It had been almost 24 hours, so Kiba would be thirsty. Once Sasuke stepped into the room the spell sealing Kiba's speech disappeared. "Unchain me you fucking asshole." And then quick as it left the seal was back, Kiba grumbled hissing through his nose. "Respect dog." Sasuke said sipping his water slowly.

Kiba's eyes watched the water thirsty, but he looked away noting his disheveled clothes he needed a shower and to be in his own home. Sasuke should either kill him or let him go this was ridiculous. Kiba hit his head against the wall over and over again trying to think of a way out. Though other than being extremely uncomfortable nothing bad had happened yet. Though Kiba wondered exactly what kind of pet Sasuke was expecting him to suddenly be. "You speak to me respectfully and you can talk, when I let you." Kiba raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, it wasn't worth talking if he'd just be sealed up again. Sasuke gazed at him moving him back to the bed without the snakes, as if to prove without his chakra Kiba was even less of a match. Though Kiba struggled pretty fiercely Sasuke acted as if he was no more of a hassle than a bag of flour.

Kiba tried to dive off the bed before Sasuke locked the chains, but no luck he was unceremoniously yanked back. "Come on you have got to be shitting me." Kiba thought growling fiercely. Sasuke smirked pinning Kiba down. The front of his uniform falling down and exposing his well toned chest. Kiba noted it was more toned than Shino's but he ignored this little fact as Sasuke leaned down and opened Kiba's shirt touching Kiba's skin and receiving shivers down his spine. Kiba struggled to get away from the questing hands trying to buck Sasuke off but the way Sasuke had him pinned he could barely move and even his sounds of protest sounded like groans and moans, even the growls.

Sasuke smirked, "This is the best you'll get until you start behaving, enjoy it." Kiba raised an eyebrow in question but continued his struggles he didn't like the ninja touching him, only Shino had touched him that intimately. No rogue ninja was going to touch him like that. Of course his mental protests clearly weren't reaching Sasuke because he kept touching and seemed to know exactly what spots would cause Kiba to react. He licked right behind Kiba's ear, his sensitive spot receiving shivers and a moan even though Kiba tried to bite it back.

Sasuke was making his body hum with pleasure and Kiba was hating every moment of it, well almost every moment... He never stopped struggling though his struggles did get weaker. The one thing Sasuke didn't do was kiss him, he licked every inch of Kiba, stroking and touching leaving feather light caresses but he did not kiss him. Kiba was practically panting with need eyes getting glazed even as he struggled weakly.

Sasuke was smirking eyes alight with sadistic pleasure. Kiba was close to release and Sasuke calmly got off of him and fixed his outfit heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Kiba was so angry, "So he leaves me like this? Damn bastard." even though he struggled he was chained so he couldn't even relieve himself. "Great... Sadist... Though that was way better than Shino... I wonder what its like to sleep with him?" Kiba shook his head, not the time nor the place for random fantasies that pop into your head even though you'd never do them. YUCK Sasuke gross. Ok he felt a little better, though he wished Sasuke would finish his damn shower.

Sasuke took his sweet time showering and cleaning himself up knowing his pet was stuck and uncomfortable. Sasuke could make sex the most pleasurable thing, but he wouldn't for his pet, no he would be forceful and dominate his pet, he just wanted Kiba to see what he could get if he obeys. The only positive incentive Sasuke would offer even if it was a false one. He smirked fixing his own problem unlike his pet. "I shall enjoy taming him." Sasuke thought turning off the shower.

A/N ok so now we have the intro, Sasuke's plans, Kiba's point being there, and why it was him! R & R sorry its not longer, I'm tired and I'll work on the next chapter for Ougi-san cause my bud is awesome!


	2. Kiba's Punishments

**A/N Well hum, I can't believe its been so long since I updated, well here I am sorry Ougi-san! Heres your update!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it wouldn't have become so tarded... **

Kiba hissed unable to get comfortable, and Sasuke finally stepped out of the damn shower. Fucking bastard. Kiba closed his eyes hoping Sasuke would leave him be. Again his lips were unsealed, "Fucking scu-" and shut again. Sasuke's impassive face gazed at him a smirk tickling the edges, the snakes slithered out of his sleeves tightening the chains one turned into a nine tailed whip, the other into an odd ball thing, Kiba wasn't sure what it was.

Kiba almost missed the flick of the whip but he felt the sting whimpering faintly. More from shock, the barbs on the end caught his flesh and tore at it nine different spots Kiba struggled to avoid the falling whip as Sasuke aimed it at his back, his chest, his legs hi buttocks the blows fell Kiba couldn't even curl up into fetal position. "Ninja, I am a ninja, this is nothing." he thought wincing and biting back whimpers and cries. By the time Sasuke had finished he must have hit Kiba at least fifty times, Kiba wasn't sure out side of his face, if anything wasn't bleeding.

Kiba sighed softly with relief as the blows stopped but Sasuke wasn't done with him. Sasuke gazed at his toy he'd made, and then decided on shifting it back to a snake, before he dragged Kiba to a wall hanging ten inches off the ground. His sliced open cuts stung hanging from the wall he whimpered glaring at Sasuke. But Sasuke was undressing again Kiba sighed, "Not again..." Boring. Sasuke smirked at Kiba's bored expression. Sasuke was hard from whipping Kiba, he twisted Kiba around, causing his arms to overlap, Kiba winced in pain as wounds rubbed blood on wounds. Sasuke without warning just pounded into him Kiba whimpered feeling like he was being torn apart, Sasuke was way bigger than Shino, and Shino had only slept with Kiba like three times max. Kiba whimpered groaning and crying out Sasuke was ruthless, fast, and hard he pounded in Kiba's whole injured body rammed into the wall, pulled off, and rammed back in he was biting back tears before Sasuke released hotly inside of him.

Kiba whimpered as Sasuke pulled out leaving the Semen to seep out and cover his wounds on his legs it hurt. But again Sasuke wasn't done. "Next time obey." Kiba snorted, nothing Sasuke did would make him obey.

Sasuke's snake slithered up his leg and wrapped its mouth around Kiba, Kiba gasped as its little tongue licked and tickled. "Eww Bestiality..." he thought growling trying to wriggle away but the snake was latched on. Sasuke watched stroking himself. The snakes tail flickered between his legs and dove inside him, in and out none too gently, but not violently like Sasuke. Kiba couldn't help but moan and groan and whimper. He was so close to release, and the snake stopped, Sasuke approached with a string with a little bell. Kiba struggled to get away from him as the snake slithered off. Sasuke attached the string at the line of his sac and his penis. Kiba whimpered as Sasuke drug his hand across teasingly Kiba thrust but he couldn't release, the string was too tight.

Sasuke smirked and did a ninjutsu, and his exact image was on a scroll. "All right Nagi go take this to Shino and Tsunade. Don't get killed though..." Kiba shook his head eyes pleading. Sasuke smirked holding onto the snake. "If you don't obey this goes out." Kiba glared at the picture, he didn't want Tsunade or Shino to know what Sasuke was doing to him. He didn't want Shino to know someone else could arouse him, let a lone a snake... "Understood?" Kiba hesitated gazing at the picture, he looked flushed and his eyes looked pleading in it. He nodded slowly Sasuke released the cuffs and Kiba fell he still couldn't talk.

"Now suck me off." Sasuke ordered releasing the seal. Kiba looked at him. "Hell no you suck yourself off. I'm not degrading myself for you." He spat, and seconds later the snake was out the door, and Kiba was back in his bindings. Shino wasn't even worth sucking Sasuke off, especially since he broke it off with Kiba not the other way around. Kiba would rather die.

Sasuke smirked, again twisting Kiba towards the wall pounding in and hitting the prostate each time, but Kiba couldn't release, he was tied, he was stuck and he was panting harshly whimpering and writhing against the wall. "Talk about a rock and a hard spot." he thought whimpering he kept trying to clench his legs together, relieve himself a little bit, but the way he was restrained he couldn't even touch his thighs together. Sasuke released again smirking. The whip snake returned to a snake, and then turned into a massive dildo, larger than even Sasuke. Kiba eyed it wearily. The dildo not only vibrated it had a life of its own.

Sasuke placed it at Kiba's entrance and it plunged in, Kiba gasped whimpering and groaning he tried to rub against it, but he couldn't and it began going in and out, the snake inside obeying Sasuke. It thrust, slowly. Kiba whimpered and Sasuke let him spin around facing him. Kiba was gasping and panting and wriggling trying to relieve the pressure. Each thrust sent shocks through him he needed release and it was making it worse and worse. Sasuke smirked stroking his cheek and dressing stepping out of the room ignoring the begging cries behind him. Again his underlings gazed at him curiously none having been able to see what he was doing in the room.

Sasuke didn't return for hours. Kiba hung miserably the dildo going in and out steadily faster he was sobbing with need by the time Sasuke returned for bed. Sasuke ignored him and seemed to order the dildo to move faster, since it doubled its speed. Sasuke fell asleep to Kiba's passioned cries for release muffled by the seal.

By the time Sasuke woke up Kiba was covered in sweat, he was on fire, his body aching to be touched any touch to relieve his need. He couldn't even form a coherent thought. Sasuke smirked removing the dildo causing Kiba to whimper. His body seeking any friction to release the pressure. Sasuke looked at him, "Do you want release?" his eyebrow arched and Kiba nodded tears falling down his face. Sasuke smirked, "obey me, or else you'll be back up there..." Kiba nodded tears streaming down. Sasuke released his bindings and he fell in a mass of need on the floor. Sasuke smirked, "Don't untie it yet." Kiba whimpered but obeyed he needed release he didn't want to be back on the wall. Sasuke lay down on the bed naked, "suck me off." Kiba rushed to obey climbing shakily onto the bed he tentatively licked Sasuke's member.

"Come on." Kiba took it in his mouth swirling it around like the snake had done to him. Sasuke moaned faintly and Kiba continued going up and down on Sasuke until he was fully aroused. "Stop." Kiba froze. "Impale yourself on me." Kiba whimpered but did as he was told he just wanted the string off. He Slid himself down on Sasuke wiggling against him. Sasuke smirked, "Now ride me." Kiba obeyed going up and down, as Sasuke told him to increase his speed he did, he felt Sasuke shift to hit his prostate, making it even harder, Kiba was whimpering pressing harder against Sasuke begging. Sasuke unsealed his lips. "Please." Kiba whimpered begging as Sasuke began thrusting against Kiba's downwards drops Kiba was on the brink but the stupid string. Sasuke smirked and began toying with Kiba's member, Kiba whimpered thrusting against his hands.

Kiba stopped whimpering, "I didn't say you can stop." Sasuke growled and Kiba rose and plummeted again and again Sasuke moaned cumming inside of Kiba. But Kiba still couldn't release, and Sasuke continued pounding in hardening. Sasuke rolled them over, Kiba rubbed his body against Sasuke's for release. Sasuke smirked grabbing the string and removing it and Kiba whimpered. Sasuke smirked plunging into Kiba deeply controlling it. Kiba was taken to the brink, he was right on the edge, when Sasuke stopped, leaving his member just touching the entrance to Kiba. Kiba tried to move himself down onto Sasuke, but Sasuke held him.

"Beg for me." he murmured huskily into Kiba's ears. Kiba whimpered, "I need you please Sasuke its too much please." he begged whimpering as tears fell from his eyes. He'd never felt such a need. Sasuke smirked rubbing his member enticingly on the whole loving the look of despair in Kiba's eyes. Finally he plunged in and in two more plunges Kiba released followed by Sasuke, it was the most powerful orgasm Kiba had felt it had racked his body. He kept spasming, and his body was sucking on Sasuke who quickly got hard and released again. Sasuke didn't leave him, Kiba collapsed against the bed exhausted.

His body had been heightened by the need, now he was beat. He tried to move away from Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't ready to leave him yet, he pulled Kiba against him wiggling his member inside of Kiba. Kiba moaned and Sasuke smirked he wasn't quite done yet. "Kiba. Fully suck me off this time." Kiba shook his head not wanting to he was so tired. "Do I need to put you back on the wall?" Kiba rushed to do as ordered taking Sasuke in his tired mouth and began sucking and stroking. Soon Sasuke was aroused, Kiba moved to remove him, but Sasuke shook his head, "Keep going." Kiba obeyed, when Sasuke came he tried to move, but Sasuke held his head, "Swallow it." he ordered and Kiba choked it down flush with embarrassment.

"Now we are done." Sasuke hooked the chains back on Kiba who growled faintly but at least he was still on the bed... Kiba fell asleep seconds after Sasuke chained him. Sasuke smirked. His pet was almost tamed. Or so he thought...

Kiba woke after a few hours mind alert. "What the fuck did I do?" he growled recalling the morning. He hung his head in shame, he couldn't believe he'd done that... with Sasuke... He'd even given oral. Great embarrassment complete.

Sasuke entered, he'd apparently left while Kiba slept off the crazy sex euphoria that he had been in. "Bastard." he growled but Sasuke smirked, "That's not what you were saying this morning, you were begging me." Kiba gulped, he begged Sasuke? He recalled it and blushed he'd begged him... "Ok Sasuke you've had your fun now release me!" "Uchiha-sama." Sasuke growled eyes glittering. "FUCK NO I am not your fucking pet!" Kiba's attitude returned and Sasuke frowned. "Its a good thing I'm going on a mission or you'd be punished worse than just the wall." Kiba blanched. "No please no. Not again." Kiba begged eyes wide.

"You don't talk to your master like that." Sasuke said smoothly as he dragged Kiba back to the wall. Though it wasn't a snake this time, Sasuke wanted him to feel truly violated. He grabbed Kiba's member twisting it painfully. He knew that while Kiba thought the euphoria was over, his body was still relatively buzzed from all the sexual energy. "Ahh Kiba, growing already?" he murmured smirking as he twisted Kiba around and plunged in hitting his prostate. His hands touched Kiba all over exploring, while his mouth rested on Kiba's kneck sucking and biting. Kiba whimpered his body responding readily and much against its masters brain. Some how the damn string with a bell was back.

Kiba groaned as Sasuke got him close to release, and again tied him. Except he didn't move out, he continued thrusting faster and faster, hitting the prostate harder and harder. Kiba whimpered rubbing against Sasuke who smirked. "Your body know's who you belong to but you don't?" he thrust in releasing, but Kiba was again trapped. "I think you deserve more torture this time." The snake was back and it turned into something odd, it was similar, except larger, but it looked almost like a belt. It had a little loop and then a long thin flat curved piece, like the wire in a thong, and then the giant dildo part. Sasuke took the loop and slid it over Kiba's arousal, and then weaved it between his legs and inserted it at Kiba's entrance, it plunged in vibrating.

The second it hit his prostate, the little loop began vibrating along his member, stretching out and pulling back in, like a blow job. Kiba groaned, "Please Sasuke, don't!" he begged panting and whimpering as the dildo slowly went in and out. Sasuke smirked, "Its Uchiha-sama, I'll be back in a week, Nagi keep him hydrated." Kiba whimpered eighteen hours was more than enough last time, "Sasu... Uchiha-sama please please please don't." Kiba begged eyes tearing up.

Sasuke smirked, "Its a good start, this time I won't release you right away, you'll have to earn it." he smirked stepping outside of the door, cloak on and ready. They were off to get bumble-bee. Sasuke broke into a real smile as he closed the door to the begging sounds and the needy sounds. His pet would be tamed. Stubbornness or not.

-**-****Well we all know how the bumble-bee thing went so well skip the week K?****-**-

Sasuke was angry, beyond angry at the failure of the mission, and the fact that Madara wanted him to leave on another one soon. He'd kill Danzo of course, but first he needed to check on his pet. He walked in and Kiba was right where he left him, no longer panting, just whimpering and shivering with need. Sasuke liked this kind of torture. Less messy than whips and more effective. Plus he enjoyed it more. Though he'd need to wash his bedding after this round.

"Ready to obey?" all he got was animal grunts. He released the bindings and Kiba practically jumped him clawing at his clothes. Sasuke smirked "No." Kiba continued at it, "Do you want back up there?" Kiba froze gaze pleading. "Now, I want you to touch yourself, and play with yourself, but you can't take off the string." Kiba whimpered but did as he was told. He was a blinding pile of needy flesh. Sasuke smirked. "Beg." he ordered, Kiba crawled towards him, "Please Uchiha-sama, please release me." he whimpered. "Do to me what you want me to do to you." Sasuke ordered and Kiba whimpered. Sasuke lay on the bed, and Kiba still filled with the dildo and stroker, began licking up and down Sasuke's body teasing and making needy sounds as he went along.

Sasuke loved the sound of his pleading voice. Kiba took Sasuke's member in his mouth and began toying with it. Sasuke smirked thrusting into the moist cavern. Sasuke smirked, "Impale yourself on me." he ordered. Kiba made to remove the toy and Sasuke shook his head, "This is still punishment for disobeying...

**A/N lol I'll leave it there you can imagine what will happen until I update! Hope that got some of you needing some new undies :} Wew that was fun to write, took me a while though... should I keep making Kiba rebell? Or what ? Ougi san tell me where you want the story to go lol I'm between going towards nice, or evil, I have a lot more tortures! Yay snakes that can turn into things! R and R**


End file.
